Usuario Blog:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l/Una cancion muy especial ingles-español
Did you think that your feet had been bound By what gravity brings to the ground? Did you feel you were tricked By the future you picked? Well, come on down All those rules don’t apply When you’re high in the sky So, come on down Come on down We’re coming down to the ground There’s no better place to go We’ve got snow up on the mountains We’ve got rivers down below We’re coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze Did you think you’d escaped from routine By changing the script and the scene? Despite all you made of it You’re always afraid Of the change You’ve got a lot on your chest Well, you can come as my guest So come on down Come on down We’re coming down to the ground There’s no better place to go We’ve got snow up on the mountains We’ve got rivers down below We’re coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze Like the fish in the ocean We felt at home in the sea We learned to live off the good land Learned to climb up a tree Then we got up on two legs But we wanted to fly When we messed up our homeland We set sail for the sky We’re coming down to the ground There’s no better place to go We’ve got snow up on the mountains We’ve got rivers down below We’re coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze We’re coming down Coming down to Earth Like babies at birth Coming down to Earth We’re gonna find new priorities These are extraordinary qualities We’re coming down to the ground There’s no better place to go We’ve got snow up on the mountains We’ve got rivers down below We’re coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze We’re coming down to the ground There’s no better place to go We’ve got snow up on the mountains We’ve got rivers down below We’re coming down to the ground We hear the birds sing in the trees And the land will be looked after We send the seeds out in the breeze We’re gonna find new priorities These are extraordinary qualities ¿Creías que sus pies habían sido atados Por lo que la gravedad trae a la tierra? ¿Sientes que fueron engañados En el futuro, usted escogió? Bueno, vamos para abajo Todas esas normas no se aplican Cuando esté de alta en el cielo Así que, vamos hacia abajo Vamos hacia abajo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo No hay mejor lugar para ir Tenemos la nieve, en la montaña Tenemos ríos abajo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo Escuchamos el canto de los pájaros en los árboles Y la tierra se pondrá a su Enviamos las semillas en la brisa ¿Pensaba que había escapado de la rutina Al cambiar el guión y la escena? A pesar de todo lo que hace de ella Estás siempre con el miedo Del cambio Tienes un montón en el pecho Bueno, puedes venir como mi invitado Así que ven para abajo Vamos hacia abajo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo No hay mejor lugar para ir Tenemos la nieve, en la montaña Tenemos ríos abajo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo Escuchamos el canto de los pájaros en los árboles Y la tierra se pondrá a su Enviamos las semillas en la brisa Al igual que los peces en el océano Nos sentimos como en casa en el mar Hemos aprendido a vivir de la buena tierra Aprendió a subirse a un árbol Entonces se levantó en dos patas Pero hemos querido volar Cuando desordenado nuestra patria Zarpamos para el cielo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo No hay mejor lugar para ir Tenemos la nieve, en la montaña Tenemos ríos abajo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo Escuchamos el canto de los pájaros en los árboles Y la tierra se pondrá a su Enviamos las semillas en la brisa Estamos bajando Al bajar a la Tierra Como los bebés al nacer Al bajar a la Tierra Vamos a encontrar nuevas prioridades Estas son cualidades extraordinarias Estamos llegando hasta el suelo No hay mejor lugar para ir Tenemos la nieve, en la montaña Tenemos ríos abajo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo Escuchamos el canto de los pájaros en los árboles Y la tierra se pondrá a su Enviamos las semillas en la brisa Estamos llegando hasta el suelo No hay mejor lugar para ir Tenemos la nieve, en la montaña Tenemos ríos abajo Estamos llegando hasta el suelo Escuchamos el canto de los pájaros en los árboles Y la tierra se pondrá a su Enviamos las semillas en la brisa Vamos a encontrar nuevas prioridades Estas son cualidades extraordinarias Categoría:Entradas